


JayTim Prompt

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, not described but you have been warned, there is an orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just were I am going to post any Jason Todd / Tim Drake prompt fic I got, some may be smut or not in the future.<br/>You can also prompt me on <a href="http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim had no idea if it was a good thing or not. Jason didn’t recognize him. At all. Or maybe he acted like he didn’t know it was him. He didn’t know what Bruce told the man, either.

Timothy was actually wearing a mask, so it may help. A lot, probably. A venician mask, to be more precise.

There was that mafia gang, organising party -orgy really- open to anyone. They sell drugs and others things during it, but how the GCPD didn’t stop it yet, that was Tim’s goal -and Jason’s.- to find out.

“So.” Came Jason’s voice in his ear. “I have an ally in this shitty place, you hear me, and probably see me, but I haven’t see you yet.”

“Yes. I’m wearing a blue, white and gold mask.”

Jason snorted. “No kiddin’. There is a bunch of mask like that. Wait a sec, is that you, replacement?”

Oh. So he recognized him just by his voice. Great.

“Hm hm.”

“Seriously what the fuck, Bruce knew it was an orgy and he sent you?!”

“I don’t see the problem here, I’m 21.”

“And still virgin.”

Tim rolled his eyes. Why did he have to team up with him. “You don’t know that, Hood. Now concentrate on our target.”

“All masked.” He snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed yet. Hey, there is pretty hot chicks and dude over there.”

From where he was, Tim could perfectly see Jason, staring at two people busy eating each other out, and he looked quite interested in the view. Tim groaned.

“Hood! Concentrate!”

“That dude don’t know how to correctly eat a pus-”

“For god’s sakes, Jason!” Tim hissed, facepalming.

“Hrm. Whatever. Where are you kiddo?”

“Up the stairs, next to the food. Faking to be interested in it.” He snorted. “With my mask on, though, it’ll be difficult to eat.” There was a silence. “Someone’s talking to me… Er.”

Jason snickered. He could hear the voice over Tim’s com, filthy things being promised. He probably should go and help him before the kid get hooked up by some pervert.

Jason took his time, thought, he enjoyed hearing Tim babbling things to try and refuse the offer. Once up the stairs, he noticed the young man, still talking with another masked stranger. He reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Tim against his side.

“Sorry, dude. That kid’s with me tonight.”

Tim blinked up at the other. He was actually quite relieved, he wouldn’t have to refuse too categorically.

The other man grumbled something and walked away. Jason pulled up his mask so it would still hide the upper part of his face, and did the same with Tim’s own before he had time to protest.

“What are you doin-hmf!” Tim huffed as Jason crushed their mouth together. “Jason!” He managed to ask between their lips.

“Keeping the act, kid.” Jason mumbled. “Wouldn’t want to get thrown out because they realise we’re not having fun.”

Tim sighed. He was right but-… Hell, they could fake the kiss, not kiss like that… Well. Jason was good at it. Really… Really good at it. At some point, his hands reached up to clutch at the other’s shirt in his hands, kissing back almost hungrily. Jason hummed appreciatively, a small smirk tugging his lips up. When they parted, Tim was out of breath, pupils probably blown wide. He had to admit he never got… That kind of kiss. But Jason was looking way too smug about it, so he frowned.

“Don’t get used to that.” He mumbled, putting back his mask on. “And let’s find some drug dealers in this place.”

Jason wanted to argue, wanted to find a corner not used yet and press up the kid against it, kiss the hell out of him. He was sure Tim would make the most beautiful sound ever, but he was already leaving. “You’re no fun, kid.”

“I’m 21, stop calling me a kid already.” He replied, groaning.

As they finished their mission, the man hopped he’ll work more with Tim in the future. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Tiny spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me” au- jaytim = v=b

Timothy was busy playing a videogame on his computer, when he heard a loud scream coming from the next apartment. He jerked his head up, removing his earphone. Then he heard.

“Fucking hell, fucking mother of hell!” Sounds of footstep coming out, and a few second later, someone knocked at his door.

Tim blinked, actually worried. What if the person cut themself and needed to call for an ambulance but couldn’t…? So he opened the door. A broad, tall young man was standing there, panting and pupils blown wide.

“I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me?! Pretty please!”

Tim blinked and he looked at the other door. “Huh. Sure. Where is the monster?”

The man placed his hands on his shoulder, and pushed him forward toward the other apartment, using the smaller young man like a shield. He moved Tim around the place -pretty neat and well ordered, nothing to do with his own- and they arrived in the bathroom.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, where the hell did it go…” The man grumbled, his hands squeezing Tim’s shoulder.

“This?” Tim asked, pointing toward a spider on top of the tap.

“Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Kill it kill it kill it!”

Tim chuckled. “Calm down. Please, do you have a glass and a paper?”

“A glass and a-… Huh, yes, wait a sec.” The man walked away, glancing nervously at the spider, and walked back with what asked.

Tim took it. He pushed the spider in the glass and closed the top with the paper. Then he walked out of the balcony and freed the tiny animal. Well, not that tiny, Tim had to admit, but seeing how large and tall his neighbor was, it was surprising to see him so scared by spider. But he respected that, everyone could have phobia.

“All done!”

“You are my hero kiddo! Do you want a beer? Wait, no, you’re not legal, right?”

“I’m 22.” He said with a pout, crossing his arms. “So… Yeah, sure, I’d like a beer.”

“Fuck, thought you were like, 17. Name’s Jason. Yours?” He asked as he moved back to his place. Tim took the time to take his keys and close the apartment before following Jason inside.

“Timothy. But you can call me Tim.”

“Well, Tim. You are going to be officially my savior every time there is a spider in that place.”

“If you pay me off with a beer each time I save you, I think I’ll handle it.”

Jason snorted, raising his beer to toast with Tim.

Well, it was probably the beginning of something great. All due to a spider. Tim wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
